oryndiilfandomcom-20200214-history
Faith of Three
The Faith of Three is the dominant theocratic ideaology on Oryndiil. During the rise of the Casorian Empire the Faith was adopted to give credibility to the Empire's horrific actions in the 'spread of the faith'. The Origin Story The Three Gods in the beginning oversaw Oryndiil, a great ocean world that was blue and serene. The Gods were betrayed by an unknown entity and made to think each other traitors. So enraged at each other’s actions that they split the world into three great lands named after themselves. Iseav turned his back on the murderers he saw in his siblings and gave the gift of intelligence to his people and legend says he rested in the Isa Lake. Ohorr so furious over the arrogance of his siblings threw himself into a great rage, shattering his continent and causing many islands to sprout forth. Since the strike his people have been full of rage and lust for conquest, Ohoroh sank deep into the centre of his land scattering the sands of his fury. The final God Casorina so heartbroken at her brother’s actions at the great misunderstanding fell from the middle continent, the remains of her once beautiful world and sank into the icy floor of the world, forever mourning, in her stead she left grace, serenity and law which helped found the greatest Empire in the world. This is the religious belief of the Casoria Continent which has been adopted by several other nations. However other nations have their own origin beliefs. The Three Gods Casorina is the Goddess of Wisdom, Law and Serenity. She is revered as the 'mother' of the world, she is called this as of the three Gods she is the only female. It is thought that because of her gift of Law the Casorian Empire was able to rise so swiflty and enforce it's will upon her continent. Isaev is the God of Intelligence and Cunning, he is revered as the God of the Seas and Air, giving those on his continent mastery over them both. This was proved true when the islands around Isaevi were colonized as early as the Imperium, unlike Casoria who took decades to even create ships. Ohorr is the God of War, Conquest and Heroes. He is revered as the father of the world, presented as a great, patriarchal figure and even though incestual the partner of Casorina. He is said to have loved war so much but not it's aftermath. He did not fight for gain but fought for the sake of fighting. This lust for war became a great heat, said to have spread the sands across where Ohorr fell, keeping his rage satisfied beneath the burning land. Church of the Faith of Three The Church of the Faith of Three is a Patriarchal Theocracy based in The Twelve Theocratic Tribes, a Grand Oracle sets down the dogma of the church which is recorded in the Scriptures of Tri. The Church is not the only one that claims to speak for the three. There is a 'heretical' Matriarchal Theocracy based in Ohoroh and an Elective Theocracy in Isaevi. *The Clergy is strictly male only, however as set down in the Scriptures of Tri, if a woman shows great affinity she can take the trials and attempt to enter the clergy. Category:Religion